


Temporary

by Lee_has_writers_block



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Depressive attitude at start, Exams, Fluff, M/M, Separation Anxiety, its all good bros, slight exam angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 16:43:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17532419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lee_has_writers_block/pseuds/Lee_has_writers_block
Summary: Roman is in his last year of high school and has started to lose motivation.That is until a particular ray of sunshine bursts into his life.





	Temporary

**Author's Note:**

> Tw: depressed state of mind. Slight separation anxiety. Tell me if I missed anything.
> 
> Fluff? Am I ill? The answer is yes.
> 
> Pre-romantic & romantic Royality. Background romantic analogical.
> 
> High school Au.

"-I just don't know anymore! I'm not stressed and I'm not scared and I'm failing! I'm failing Virgil and yet I can't bring myself to revise! I've got my drama exam in less than two weeks! I haven't even learned the words never mind got a costume prepared and I just..." Roman let go of a strangled sob, clutching his phone like a life line as he ranted down it, "...I just feel so... Numb."

"You're not motivated." Logan, Virgil's boyfriend, spoke calmly through the phone and into Romans ear.

"Not motivated?! I am motivated.. I want to explore the world and find the love of my life and be successful and happy! I have the motivation." The argument fell deaf against uncaring ears, "Look Roman, I'm not your therapist—" ("Yeah that's why I called Virgil assbag..") "—But I can tell you that the things motivating you are not motivating you to pass these exams. You're stuck in a loop—" ("You can say that again...") "—You're stuck in a loop and you need to find things to help you get out of it. I'm not one for emotions but I have a friend who is and could help you if you desire it." Roman felt himself sighing. Was Virgil ever alone these days? When did this conversation get taken over by Mark Suck-erberg? 

"Hey dude. Trust Logan on this one. This guy is like practically my dad at this point. He's great." Roman felt himself laughing at that and stubbornly agreed to meeting this boy who they both said was called Patton. Roman would like to say he was excited but he really did feel hopeless lately.

Trapped.

So when Monday had rolled around and he was sat in the freezing cold bench before school waiting for this boy to show up, who honestly he was surprised he had never seen, he couldn't exactly pretend or act joyful.

And then his hero arrived.

Ah yes- quite the hero. The boy was in a lower year. He was short and cute with naturally pink cheeks and pale skin covered from head to toe in freckles and was a pudgy kid with a smile like sunshine that was infectious. God- What was his name again? Patton. Roman really needed to name his next disease on plague inc 'Patton's smile' because damn... It was illuminating.

The small boy raced over to Roman, already running very late to school and gave a dopey grin. He ran a hand through his messy blond locks and waved, "Hiya Roman! I'm Patton!" The boy exclaimed with pep. It was way too early in the morning for such an excited tone of voice. Did this boy really hang out with his beloved emo and infuriating nerd? He was good incarnate and last time Roman had checked his friends certainly were not the 'sunshine and rainbow' types. 

"Hello dearest Patton. It's an honour to meet someone that even Virgil cannot find a bad thing to say about." Patton giggled, "You talk funny.." He'd commented before linking arms cutely with the way taller boy and skipping into school. The teacher hadn't even stopped them. Hadn't even put them in detention of given them a late point... This boy was an angel... He must be.

Roman can't remember a time he had become enamoured with another person, especially a person that wasn't his age. Patton wasn't stunning, he wasn't some toned jock type that Roman so often found himself attracted too, he wasn't tall or older or grown up. He was childish and giggly and excitable and adorable. He wasn't sexy like Virgil so often stated Logan was. He wasn't charming like Roman's friend Toby. He wasn't ripped like Alexander or popular like Gina. He was just Patton.

Just Patton with his big blue eyes that were as deep as the ocean and just as mysterious to Roman. Just Patton with his chapped pink lips and his messy curls and his puffy cheeks and his thick thighs. Just Patton with his clunky, awkward hands that never seemed to stop moving. Just Patton with his gap tooth and fluorescent grin..

To anyone else he wasn't anything. He was just some guy.

Roman though he was perfect. Beautiful.

'Shit.' Roman thought to himself, 'I'm so hopelessly gay..'

 

Within weeks Roman had found his motivation for life and exams and for a future it turned out he had lost hope in again. This motivation came in the form of a freckled faced bean called Patton Tristes. It had been barely a month that Patton had been sitting with them at lunch. Roman found himself wanting to spend all of his time with the him. Every morning they would meet by the bench and talk before school started. They would spend their breaks and lunch times chatting constantly and would even hang out outside of school either at Patton's house or in the local park sat talking whilst swinging on the swings. Roman would help the lower year student with his homework and by doing so found himself finding his current revision easier to remember as he taught what he knew to somebody else. It had been so long since Roman had felt this attached to another person and it broke his heart that soon these exams would be over and with that so would high school. Before long he'd be off at college and what would become of his friendship then? Patton would find new friends in school and forget all about Roman. The thought of it was enough to make Roman want to cry. But he didn't. Instead he made sure to keep that perfect amount of distance.. No matter how much more he felt himself fall for Patton each passing day he reminded himself that they were just friends and that his crush was as temporary as this friendship.

 

"I bet you can't wait to go to prom hey Ro?" Patton gushed, "All those boys and girls flocking to be with you and dance with you. All that attention and the pretty lights and nice music and the food and wow! I'm so excited to be working on the decorating committee! I promise you'll love it." 

"I don't think I will." Was the response Patton had gotten; dry, dull and gloomy. Roman didn't doubt how great prom was going to be. He knew with Patton working to help design the prom it would be absolutely fantastic but it didn't change the fact that he couldn't go with the only person he really wanted to go with. Only people from Roman's year group could go and even if Patton was his age Roman was sure Patton would already be taken and surely would have no interest in Roman. 

This is just temporary.

He watched Patton's excited smile drop slightly. It dropped even more when he overheard Logan and Virgil's current conversation, "I can't believe we all finish next week! I'm so excited to get out of this hell hole."

That frown settling on Patton's face just wouldn't do. His mind reminded him that it was all just temporary once more but Roman was done pretending. He had one week. One week to be with Patton and like hell he wasn't going to shower that boy in love. Who cares if his feelings aren't reciprocated- it's better to try and be rejected then to never try at all. 

"Hey Patton?" The boy in question looked up from where he was poking his food with his fork that no longer looked as appealing to Patton as it once did, "I was wondering. Instead of me going to prom how about we go see a movie?" Patton stared at him in shock.

"L-Like a date...?"

"Exactly. Like a date."

Patton flung himself into Roman's arms hugging him tightly, "A date! Oh my! I'd love that! We could watch one of those cute family movies and cuddle and go get food and eat spaghetti lady and the tramp style and we could hold hands and ooo! I have to plan!" Roman could feel the happy buzz of Patton from within his arms and hear the utter joy in his voice. He felt his heart fluttering in excitement too. He wanted this. He loved Patton. He hugged the boy back gently and stroked a hand through the soft locks.

High school was temporary. But this? This beautiful boy in Roman's arms? This newly forming relationship between the two already inseparable boys? Well, Roman couldn't predict the future but this?

This was forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed then leave a kudo kiddo and feel free to comment but don’t feel pressured to do so!


End file.
